


Out of Body Experience

by DBSommer



Category: Bleach, Death Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBSommer/pseuds/DBSommer
Summary: Light isn't quite as infallible as he thinks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Out of Body Experience

Out of Body Experience 

A Death Note Crossover

Any and all C+C appreciated. You can contact me at: the previous chapters and my other works are stored at:

Larry F's new address at:  
newer works at Mediaminer Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Death Note or the series this crossed over with.

Writer's note: This takes place around the middle of the Death Note series, after the second Kira is discovered. It also assumes one has some knowledge of the Death Note universe and how the Death note works.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Light Yagami had decided to take a walk through the city, no specific destination in mind. He was taking a moment to observe his handiwork firsthand. After all, cleansing the world of evil was hard work. There were times when he swore he was getting carpal tunnel syndrome from all the writing. It was only just that he take a moment to enjoy the fruits of his labor.

And his plan was bearing fruit in abundance, as he knew it would. Murder had been cut in half, and the majority of those still committed were in moments of madness or passion rather than cold-blooded acts. Though even those temporarily overcome with emotion still fell before his pen, since any murder was inexcusable in Light's ideal world. Other crimes of violence were in steady decline as well, all thanks to him and his 'little black book', although it was only Death who called for those whose names ended up written in Light's 'Death Note.' Those who deserved to die.

"So, Light, how do you feel?"

That was from Ryuk, the ever-present Shinigami who floated next to Light, invisible to the world. He had been there so long and so often, Light never thought his deathlike visage was the least bit disturbing, or even out of place. He was just there, almost like a demonic-looking guardian angel, though Ryuk would do nothing to actually help Light. He was there simply because Light amused and entertained him, something the Shinigami had lacked in the Shinigami Realm. He might intervene if there was a threat to ending his fun, but he seemed almost as entertained at seeing Light struggle as when things went his way. No, he was not a friend. An ally, perhaps, but nothing more. Then again, Light wasn't his either.

More to the point, why had Ryuk asked such a question out of the blue? Since there was nothing openly physically wrong with Light, there had to be some other reason. Something was going on in the Shinigami's mind.

No one was around to observe Light talking to seeming air, so it was best to cut to the chase. "About?"

"Killing an innocent person."

Ah, that was it. In truth, the thought had never crossed Light's mind as being worth consideration. Obviously Ryuk was seeking an entertaining reaction from Light. Or maybe it was normal curiosity. Well, he was about to be disappointed. "Nothing. It's not my fault the police didn't investigate hard enough and identified the wrong man as the 'Parkside Strangler'. The mistake was their fault, not mine."

Light knew from the beginning that innocent blood would be shed. The odds dictated that some people were convicted of crimes they hadn't committed. It didn't matter, though. Light couldn't spare twenty criminals for the sake of one innocent. That sort of thinking was what led to society's ruin in the first place. Sacrifices had to be made to save the world and create a just social order, and Light was the one who was wise enough to decide who lived and died. The Death Note was simply a tool of enablement that allowed him to share his vision with the world.

Ryuk seemed to accept the explanation without another word. Satisfied, Light continued on his inspection of the world.

It was no more than a minute later when a curious stranger approached them. He was young, perhaps a few years younger than Light, tall with strawberry-blond hair. He was dressed in a set of black robes with a white sash around the waist. What was truly curious was the giant sword slung across his back. It was incredibly thick and appeared unwieldy, certainly nothing like a katana or more traditional sword. What was also curious was that, despite his bizarre appearance, no one seemed to pay him any attention.

Instinctively Light reached into his pocket where a pen and a page of the Death Note waited. He never went anywhere without a page in his pocket, in case of emergencies. He wouldn't even have to take the pen and paper out, having long since trained himself to write blind. It might be a bit sloppy, but he could get the job done if the situation demanded it.

The youth stopped before Light. Pen at the ready, Light asked, "Can I help you?"

The youth's face twisted in rage. "You're the one."

Inside, Light felt his heart skip a beat. Outside he gained only a curious look: a normal reaction for anyone confronted in such a bizarre situation. If Light was inclined to panic, L would have nailed him long ago. This might be some misunderstanding, or not what it seemed. It might even be some sort of twisted test L set up. He was clever that way.

"I beg your pardon." Light congratulated himself on expressing complete bewilderment with just a hint of fear.

Rather than answering, the youth looked over Light's left shoulder. "And you, you decaying sack of flesh, must be Ryuk."

Ryuk asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Rukia Kuchiki sends her regards."

"Uh oh." Ryuk backed away slightly.

Claws clutched at Light's heart. If this guy could see Ryuk, that changed everything. Light wasn't sure how. It seemed impossible. Oh, certainly if the youth had gotten his hands on one of the pages of Light's Death Note, he could see the Shinigami, but Light had every single piece of paper accounted for. Could someone have broken into his room, gotten into the Death Note without setting off the destruction trap, secretly removed a page, and then put it back without Light knowing about it? It seemed impossible. And even then that didn't explain why he knew Ryuk's name, or who this Rukia was that Ryuk seemed to recognize.

Light needed more information, and fast. No one was around them to overhear the conversation, so he wouldn't need to choose his words too carefully. "How can you see him?"

The youth turned his attention back to Light. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that this is the end of the line for you… Kira."

That solved any doubts. He knew. Light didn't know how, but this guy knew, which meant he had to die as soon as possible. Light scribbled on the note in his pocket, 'dies immediately', leaving enough room at the start of the sentence to add a name, both first and last.

For a moment, Light considered dragging things out by denying the accusation. Then, looking at the pure hate etched on the youth's face, realized that wouldn't work. This guy would not have come with a sword if he wasn't convinced in his mind that Light was Kira. Actually, denial might set him off and make him attack immediately. Best to start a conversation in a different way, draw things out. Get this guy to let his name slip.

Light tried a different tactic to muddy the waters. "Wait, why do you want to kill me? I'm trying to save the world by eradicating evil."

"You killed my father," the youth spat.

Oh. There was no reasoning with him, then. But that admission was a chink in the youth's armor. Light could work with that. Drag the father's last name out of him, then get the youth's first name to go with it. Surely this person would want Light to know the name of the man he killed.

Light said, "Wait. Maybe it wasn't me. There was another Kira. Maybe it was that one."

"It was you." If ice had a voice, it would have been this youth's.

"At least tell me his name. That way I'll know if it really was me."

"Isshin Kurosaki."

Light's eyes widened even as he wrote the last name down. That was the man the police had misidentified as the strangler. Light's mind went back to the news reports he had seen since regarding the innocent man that had been executed. They had done a great deal of reporting on it, since it was the first instance of Kira having been officially 'wrong' in executing a criminal. What was it? The one about the family….

Light said, "Oh, yes. He was innocent, wasn't he? I am sorry that he died… Ichigo."

And with that Light finished the final pen stroke for Ichigo's first name.

Ichigo said, "Not as sorry as you're about to be." Ichigo took a step closer.

When he didn't fall over dead, Light took a step back, trying to keep the same distance between them. Something was wrong. He should have keeled over from a heart attack immediately after writing down the name. He had specified death would be instantaneous.

Ichigo took another step forward, so Light took another back. What was going on? "Wait, aren't you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes." Another step.

Light was starting to sweat, finally. It was the first time fear had gripped him since before he found the book. "That's your real name?"

"Yes." Another step.

Light nearly tripped as he tried to keep pace, but his stride was not as long as Ichigo's. The distance between them was closing. He was almost within striking distance of that monstrous blade. "But it can't be."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment. Then a dawn of realization brightened in his eyes. "Ah, I see. That was why you were trying to get my name and fumbling around in your pocket. You have a Death Note tucked in there, don't you? I'm afraid that's not going to work. Right now my spirit is separate from my physical form, so the Death Note can't work on me. It's sort of an 'out-of-body-experience.' Here, why don't I show you what I mean?"

With that the sword descended toward Light Yagami…

…and Ryuk finished writing a name in the Death Note of his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Notes Yes, the two series don't mesh perfectly, but I thought it was enough to being them together, and obviously an AU by the end.

Rest of disclaimer: Also don't own the rights to Bleach.


End file.
